


Wasting All My Time

by exoccult



Series: Drunken Night [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, One Night Stands, Sorry Not Sorry, also this takes kind of a weird turn, and look no sex for once! like it's a real story or smth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoccult/pseuds/exoccult
Summary: No night was more confusing for Jongdae than the night he went on the search for the man who left him alone in bed.





	Wasting All My Time

**Author's Note:**

> **This is Part 5 of a series of which all fics can be read as a stand alone... Except for this one. _I mean you can read it by itself, it just doesn't make much sense?_ I'd read Eye Contact before this if I were you js.**  
**Warnings:** Drinking, light angst, confused feelings, cursing  
**Disclaimer:** That sad moment when you don't own any of the characters involved  
**A/N:** So where the hell have I been, am I right?  
This is for you lot who waited over 2 years for me to post some semblance of a continuation of that one ChenLay drabble. Well, here you go.

Jongdae has never woken up in bed alone like this after a one night stand. He usually wakes up next to some stranger and slips out of their bed so he can make his way home well before the sun even begins to rise.

But this… This is a first.

Waking up alone in his own bed not by his own choice this time. He doesn’t like it.

There’s not a single trace of the man he had taken home last night except for the bruises covering his legs and the one on his collarbone. Only that those marks will fade and soon enough, Jongdae will be left with nothing all over again.

His heart clenches at the very idea, tightening uncomfortably in his chest, enough to make him choke on a silent sob. Nothing hurts more than this, nothing hurts more than knowing that he’s  _ alone _ .

It’s about this time, when it dawns on him that this is how every single one of his one-night-stands wakes up in the morning. He feels like shit, until his phone starts to ring, startling him from his inner turmoil. Jongdae searches blindly for his phone, trying to answer it quickly in order to evade the headache that it’s surely going to cause him.

This hangover is starting off terribly - and maybe that’s the point.

Letting out a sigh as Jongdae notices that it’s Kyungsoo calling, he answers with a deep breath, “Hello?”

“Jongdae?” Kyungsoo sounds surprised, not because he wasn’t expecting Jongdae to answer the phone, but because Jongdae’s voice comes out broken, “You sound… Are you alright?”

Jongdae wants to scream into the receiver, because no, he’s not alright. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be alright. He’s alone and he’s lonely and he just wants someone, anyone to be with him right now. His heart… It’s hurting. He just needs a friend.

His mind betrays his heart.

“Yeah,” he says, voice cracking.

Kyungsoo sighs into the receiver, “Liar,” he whispers, “You’ll never guess where I am right now.”

“Same here,” Jongdae sighs in response, “You first.”

“I’m in the bathroom of some high class apartment,” Kyungsoo whispers in a rush, “With the guy I met at the club last night,” then he takes a deep, unsure breath, “Where are you?”

Jongdae opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to force out a sentence or a word of some sort, even a small noise would suffice, but the lump in his throat makes him choke. Tears well up in his eyes and slip down his cheeks against his will and he heaves a small sob that he prays Kyungsoo never heard, but he can hear his friend’s sharp inhale on the other line. And it hits him, really  _ hits _ him, that this is not what he wants anymore.

“I’m alone,” he whispers and he begins to cry, unable to stop himself or even hang up the phone to save himself the dignity.

Instead of doing anything to hide it, he cries and cries on the phone with Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, who listens to his friend on the other line in shock, but waits patiently anyway.

Jongdae is one of his best friends and he’s going to be there for him, even if it just means listening to the latter breathe on the other line. He’s not going to leave him now, not like this.

It’s just that… Jongdae has never once cried in front of his friends, never once has he let himself go like this. And yet here he is sitting in his bed with his phone held between tremblings fingers as he sobs into the receiver, tears soaking everything. The party on the other line is completely silent, the sound of his breathing a source of mild comfort for Jongdae to know that at least  _ someone _ is there for him in this time of need.

“Do you need anything?” Jongdae hears a voice mumble in the background on the other side and then he hears the soft sound of a kiss. He sniffles to himself, calming down quickly to hear Kyungsoo with someone else.

“No, no,” Kyungsoo whispers back, “Jongdae-ah, would you like me to come over?” he asks turning his attention to his friend on the phone and Jongdae’s heart clenches tight in his chest again.

“I,” Jongdae sighs shakily, “I don’t know…” he says sadly, but he’s  _ lying _ again - he wants Kyungsoo’s company.

“I’m coming over, I’ll bring coffee, okay? And I’ll pick up snacks.” Kyungsoo says suddenly and then there’s some shuffling, before the other voice is offering to drive Kyungsoo.

Jongdae nods slowly, wondering what it must be like to have someone offer to take you somewhere. He’s lost in thought wondering what it would be like if he could have someone care for him that this complete stranger seems to care for Kyungsoo. And he hates to admit it, but yeah, he’s jealous. He’s jealous because he’s alone and Kyungsoo’s one night stand went flawlessly, possibly resulting in a romantic relationship. The pang of jealousy hits him hard at the thought and he pouts, bottom lip trembling as his heart threatens to make him cry once more.

“I’ll be over shortly,” Kyungsoo says and Jongdae is knocked from his reverie, “Don’t go anywhere, okay?”

“Okay,” Jongdae whispers before he ends the call and falls flat back onto his bed.

***

“I’m so sorry, Junmyeon-ssi,” Kyungsoo says pocketing his phone, “I have to go, it’s… It’s an emergency.”

Junmyeon appears disappointed for a brief moment, but he smiles reassuringly at the younger, “It’s fine, Kyungsoo-ssi. Is your friend going to be okay?”

“Probably,” Kyungsoo chuckles sadly, but he’s not really sure to be honest, “I’ll call you?”

“Of course! You know, I expect a coffee out of this, Kyungsoo-ssi.”

“A... Coffee?”

“As compensation for skipping out on me,” Junmyeon teases and ruffles Kyungsoo’s hair, “I expect a coffee date. How does Monday afternoon sound?”

Kyungsoo blushes and nods slowly, “I’d very much like that, Junmyeon-ssi.” he says and truly, he would love to go out on a casual date to get to know this glorious man, but all that’s on his mind right now is  _ Jongdae, Jongdae, Jongdae _ .

Jongdae who never cries. Jongdae who has finally broken down. Lovers are nice, but friends are a priority.

So when Kyungsoo lets himself into Jongdae’s apartment, he’s surprised to find that Jongdae is sitting on his couch, staring at the black screen of his television in a bundle of blankets. Clearly, this is an emergency, because Kyungsoo can’t say he’s ever seen Jongdae like this, except for once back in college when Jongdae’s long-term boyfriend broke up with him. It’s only natural for Kyungsoo then to blurt out something stupid.

“It looks like your blanket is trying to eat you.” Kyungsoo deadpans and almost instantly regrets opening his mouth. That is, until he sees Jongdae forcefully frowning so he won’t smile.

“Shut up.” Jongdae mumbles, the smile breaking his frown despite his efforts.

Kyungsoo sits next to Jongdae on the couch, offers him the latte with with an extra shot of caramel, because that’s Jongdae’s guilty pleasure, and then curls up next to him. They sit in silence for a while, Jongdae sipping coffee and sighing sorrowfully every few minutes. Kyungsoo doesn’t mind it - he likes just being there for Jongdae. They’ve never had to say much to each other to just  _ get it _ .

“I want to see him again.” Jongdae thinks aloud suddenly, which causes Kyungsoo to stir and look up at his friend.

“What?”

“I want to see the man that made me feel like this.” Jongdae fidgets with the empty coffee cup in his hands, “And before you tell me to look in the mirror, I’m swearing off one night stands.”

Kyungsoo quirks an eyebrow. He wants desperately to say something snarky in reply, because that’s just who he is, but Jongdae is too fragile right now despite the front he’s putting on. He knows that the elder is hurting so he thinks up something a little more thoughtful to reply with instead.

“How can I help?” Kyungsoo asks, looking Jongdae pointedly in the eye.

Jongdae shivers, a weird tingle crawling up his spine that he’s tried to push away for years, “Help me find him.”

And that’s how Kyungsoo and Jongdae end up roping both Chanyeol and Baekhyun back into a night out. It’s ridiculous, Jongdae thinks, that things ended up this way. It’s a Sunday night, and here they are, back at the exact same club, dreading the morning to come already. It’s been a while since Jongdae had to suffer through a Hangover Monday, and he’s not sure if his body is quite built to sustain this much alcohol.

He anticipates alcohol poisoning in his future soon. Maybe.

“What are we looking for?” Kyungsoo shouts over the bass as he squeezes in past a couple of much younger kids - probably 17 year olds with fake IDs.

Jongdae follows in pursuit, “An amazing dancer, deep dimples, messy hair, full pretty lips,” he replies in a ramble about the man.

Kyungsoo blurts out a laugh, “So anti me, got it.”

Jongdae laughs too, but a weird feeling settles in the pit of his stomach. He tries his best to ignore it. Instead, he searches for Chanyeol and Baekhyun, who followed in further behind.

“Remember, we find the man and we try to get out to spare ourselves the shit show that tomorrow will bring.” Jongdae instructs, but Chanyeol’s concentration is elsewhere and Baekhyun can’t stop staring at him.

Kyungsoo sits at the bar, a drink in hand already - cherry vodka that makes Jongdae near roll his eyes - when the elder finally joins him. Surprisingly, Kyungsoo slides a beer across the table towards Jongdae that he hadn’t noticed there earlier.

“So, tell me about this mystery man that we’re searching for, because you gave such a vague description to go off of.” Kyungsoo sighs, taking a long sip from his drink.

Jongdae watches intently at the way Kyungsoo’s lips pucker around the bottle and he has to force himself to look away. Kyungsoo gives him a weird look before dropping his eyes down to where Jongdae’s fingers are pulling at the collar of his shirt. One of his collarbones becomes exposed and then Kyungsoo finds that he has to force himself to look away.

“He’s got a killer body. Dances like everyone and no one is watching him. And trust me, everyone is always watching him. He moves like a fucking god.” Jongdae mumbles, downing the rest of his beer before ordering another.

Kyungsoo hums, nods, and then says: “Aha.”

Jongdae downs his second drink in record time, feeling that telltale buzz starting in his head. The one you get when you drink too quickly. He looks back at Kyungsoo and slips the vodka from his hands, downing that too.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo says in annoyance, “Get your own!”

“I can’t be seen ordering a drink like this,” Jongdae shrugs, “Seen anyone who might be a dancing machine, yet?”

Kyungsoo scans the crowd and notices that there’s a small circle forming in the centre. Clubbers are cheering and screeching while they pump their fists in the air and he wonders if maybe somewhere amongst it all, is an amazing dancer.

Before he can say anything to Jongdae, the former is suddenly off of the barstool and treading through people. He’s immediately replaced with Baekhyun.

“Where’s Jongdae going?” Baekhyun inquires, ordering a vodka.

“I think he’s found the dancer guy,” Kyungsoo shrugs, “Did you just ask for peach?”

Baekhyun shrugs.

“You’ve been weirdly quiet. What’s wrong with you?” Kyungsoo asks, poking Baekhyun in the cheek.

Baekhyun shrugs again, takes the vodka and pours it into a glass filled with ice. Kyungsoo watches in confusion as he swirls the peachy coloured drink around.

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Something crazy.” Baekhyun mutters in reply before disappearing into the crowd - surely after his lanky boyfriend who is hitting on some college students.

Kyungsoo shakes his head and turns his eyes to Jongdae in the crowd.

Jongdae’s heart is pumping incredibly fast when he sees the man in the centre of the crowd once more. He looks so damn good, but Jongdae swears he won’t fall into the trap again. Instead, he watches almost too intently, having a difficult time feeling the interest of the rest of the people dancing next to him.

The man, Yixing, rolls his body and then turns his head in time with the music, capturing the attention of Jongdae. A sense of deja vu washes over them both. Perhaps not for all the right reasons.

Belatedly, Yixing smirks at Jongdae and makes his way to him, He grabs Jongdae by the hips and surprises him by pulling him into the centre with him. Jongdae follows, unsure of what to say or what to do.

“Surprised to see you again,” Yixing grins, but his smile feels plastic.

Jongdae forces a flirty chuckle, “Would you like to see more?” he implores, his tone dripping with enough implication to cause Yixing’s movements to halt immediately.

Time moves far too quickly after that. Jongdae barely has a moment to take a look at Kyungsoo at the bar to let him know where he’s going only to find that someone else is with him, making him laugh and buying him drinks. Jongdae’s head is spinning.

Yixing pushes him into the bathroom, throwing all of Jongdae’s thoughts away. He feels his back come against brick and hears the click of the lock on the door. And suddenly, lips are on his own, but he doesn’t particularly enjoy it as much as he did last night. Something is off and he can’t shake the feeling that he doesn’t want to be here with this man. And, fuck, he can’t shake off the thought of the man with Kyungsoo at the bar.

He has to slow this down somehow… He needs to talk.

“You left last night,” Jongdae finally finds the confidence to say it now that Yixing’s lips are mouthing at his neck and his fingers are buried in said man’s hair.

Yixing smirks faintly against the skin on Jongdae’s neck, “Were you upset?” he asks, mumbled where his lips are attached and ready to suck another bruise to match the one he gave Jongdae last night.

“No,” Jongdae lies so easily, it almost scares him, “I was just surprised.”

“Oh?” Yixing hums as he trails those sinful lips of his down Jongdae’s chest, buttons of Jongdae’s shirt popping up by Yixing’s deft fingers, exposing more and more of that skin he lusted after so much last night.

Jongdae moans, throwing his head back against the brick of the bathroom wall, when Yixing’s soft lips wrap around on of his nipples and the man  _ tugs _ on it.

Fuck, Jongdae thinks, this is not going anywhere near to what was planned.

“Did you come here to find me then?” Yixing chuckles darkly, feeling for the zipper on Jondae’s pants.

Jongdae immediately swats Yixing’s hand away, “Don’t.” he says, suddenly feeling the sting of the pain he was in this morning, “You’re not treating me like trash again.”

Yixing raises an eyebrow, “You were fun last night, what happened?”

“I grew up.” Jongdae quips, pushing Yixing away, “And I didn’t want to hook up with you again tonight.”

“Then why are you wasting my time?” Yixing asks impatiently, an eye roll emphasising his utter annoyance.

“You know, I was hoping you might be a little more reasonable and that you would be interested in maybe seeing me outside of this club or a bed. But you know what? I don’t even care anymore.” Jongdae says and that’s the most honest he’s been with himself in a while, “I’m over it. I’m over you.”

Jongdae doesn’t spend another second in the bathroom with Yixing and promptly leaves the pissed, sexy man behind.

“I want to leave.” Jongdae sighs, sidling up next to Kyungsoo at the bar, surprised only to find that there’s another man there.

“Jongdae!” Kyungsoo exclaims, “This is Junmyeon-ssi. We met last ni-”

“Your one night stand.” Jongdae deadpans, and then orders a beer.

Junmyeon smiles awkwardly, “I just couldn’t wait to see Kyungsoo again.” he chuckles.

Jongdae reels and then downs the beer he’s presented with. It doesn’t feel strong enough, but he’s done with this whole night.

“I’m leaving.” he declares, “I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”

“Jongdae,” Kyungsoo frowns, “Wait a second.”

But it’s too late for waiting. Jongdae has an Uber booked before he reaches the other side of the room. Kyungsoo watches his retreating back until he feels a hand on his shoulder. He nearly jumps when he remembers that Junmyeon is next to him.

“You know,” Junmyeon begins, “Usually when I start to date someone, I like knowing that they’re fully available.” he smiles rather sadly at Kyungsoo’s confused face, “However, I think that there’s someone else on your mind.”

Kyungsoo blinks his big, round eyes in confusion.

Junmyeon sighs, “You and your friend there.”

“Jongdae.”

“You like him.” Junmyeon’s voice sounds wistful, “And as much as I want to take you out, I don’t think I can settle for being second best in your eyes.” the man says with a squeeze to Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

Kyungsoo, for all his intelligence, has no idea what the fuck Junmyeon is talking about.

“What?”

“Oh.” Junmyeon looks surprised, “You don’t even know the way you look at him, do you?”

Kyungsoo blinks several times.

“You’re in love with that man.” Junmyeon laughs, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go get myself another drink before I head home. I’ll see you around, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo opens and closes his mouth, floundering at this bomb that has been dropped on him. Does he like Jongdae? Does he love Jongdae? What the actual fuck?

Suddenly, Kyungsoo’s phone pings with a text message alert. A text from Baekhyun reads: We’re engaged! Accompanying this news is a photos of both Baekhyun and Chanyeol in bed with rings on their fingers.

Kyungsoo shakes his head.

“What the actual fuck?”

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened.
> 
> Titled "Wasting All My Time," because I just wasted yours.
> 
> To be continued?


End file.
